Mysterious Disease
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Praise the yaoi gods for the Hamtaro section!! Wheee!! Yaoi & yuri... *gasps* Pairings are inside... Laura and Kana are acting strange and the Ham-ham's think it's catching! O.O;; review please! *CHAPTER 4* up! ^^ DIE flamers DIE!!!
1. Is it a disease??!! I don't want it!

"Mysterious Disease"  
by: ChibiMizu!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Hamtaro! Poo...  
ChibiMizu: Ya know, they REALLY need a section for Hamtaro! Makes me very upset to have to put it in Misc. Its deserves so much better! T_T  
CheeseMaster: Yeah right... This is sick! O.O;;  
ChibiMizu: Whadya mean 'sick'?! Its KAWAII!!! Yaoi and yuri ham-hams! Awe its CUTE! ^^  
CheeseMaster: No, not really... hamsters? GAY?!  
ChibiMizu: Gay??!! no, yaoi! There's a difference! (not really...)  
CheeseMaster: Well anyways, this fic is--  
ChibiMizu: Yaoi AAAAND yuri! ^^ Pairings: HowdyxDexter, HamtaroxOxnard, SandyxBijou  
one-sided StanxMaxwell, and LauraxKana!  
CheeseMaster: But they're a bunch of hamsters and two 5th graders for crying out loud!  
ChibiMizu: No thanks! I don't cry out loud! ^^  
CheeseMaster: Dah...  
ChibiMizu: Okie dokie then! You have been warned! ^^ read on if ya dare! and review if ya please to tell me how icky or kewl this idea is! ~.^  
  
~Proloug~  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Kushi kushi." the orange spotted hamster rubbed his little pink paws on his face as he watched Laura get ready for school.  
"See ya later Hamtaro! Be good!" Laura smiled as she grabbed her bag and left the room.  
"Finally! I thought she'd NEVER leave!" Hamtaro rolled his eyes impatiently. "Chick-ah chick-ah chick-ah!" he went through the opening in his cage and ran to the little hole he had munched out. "Grooba!" he squeeked as he flew through the air and landed on Brandy's head.  
"Good morning Brandy! Have a nice sleep? Of course! You always do!" he greeted the dog, jumping off his head and heading towards the Ham-Ham clubhouse.  
"Hey Hamtaro!" a familiar voice sounded from behind the walking hamster.  
"Hamha Oxnard!" Hamtaro smiled and waited for his friend to catch up.  
"Kana was moving oddly slow this morning! It took me awhile to get out!" Oxnard caught up and the two ham-ham's started walking to the clubhouse.  
"Same with Laura! Think they're sick?" Hamtaro paniced, stopping in his tracks.  
"I dunno! They could be sick, I mean Kana gave me extra sunflower seed this morning and she NEVER does that!"  
"Hmm, weird. We'll have to ask the other Ham-Ham's! C'mon Oxnard! Let's go!" the two hamsters then bolted towards the underground clubhouse.  
"Hamtaro! Good timeing! We have a crisis on our hands!" a very antsy Boss rushed over to the just entering Hamtaro and Oxnard.  
"What's wrong Boss?!" Hamtaro asked, looking around.  
"Dexter MUST be sick!"  
"Why?!"  
"He refuses to go ANY where near Pashmina! He then laughs at Howdy's jokes! We think he's delusional!" Maxwell stated, not looking up from his book.  
"Oh he must be sick! To laugh at Howdy's jokes!" Oxnard frowned, looking at the laughing Dexter to the stumped Howdy.  
"Oh Howdy! That was VERY funny!" Dexter laughed, side-stepping away from the confused Pashmina.  
"What's wrong Dexter? Why are you laughing at Howdy's jokes??!!" Hamtaro questioned the still laughing Dexter.  
"But they're SO hilarious!" he managed out between laughs. Hamtaro sweatdropped and looked back at Howdy who shrugged. Suddenly, Dexter stopped laughing and 'hiffed' the air.  
"Be right back!" he called, rushing out of the room.  
"What was THAT all about?" Pashmina asked, worried about the strangely acting Dexter. "You better follow him Howdy."  
"What?! Me?! That guy's SCARIN' me today! I ain't gonna FOLLOW him!" Howdy protested, backing away from the group.  
"Please Howdy? For me?" Pashmina pleaded, trying to get him to go after Dexter.  
"Fine... only cuz you asked nicely..." Howdy gave in, slumping over sightly and exiting the room in defeat.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ending noties: Weird ne? Blah! So_short! Well it IS the proloug afterall...  
CheeseMaster: I STILL can't believe you...  
ChibiMizu: Oh, believe in the power, believe!  
CheeseMaster: RRRrrright... *goes away*  
ChibiMizu *sweatdrops* Ok then! Sorry if they seem OOC, it's SUPPOSED ta be that way! BUAHAAAAaaa... O.O;; review if ya care ta! I need ta know people are disgusted with me! ^.~ 


	2. Who IS that mysterious girl? Is she the ...

"Mysterious Disease."  
by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: As if you really care, I don't own Hamtaro! ^.o  
  
ChibiMizu: Chapter ONE! Heheheee!!  
CheeseMaster: But what about--  
ChibiMizu: REMEMBER! That was the proloug??!!!  
CheeseMaster: Ooh yeah! I remember now! O.O;;  
ChibiMizu: Enuf mindless chatting from me an' my muse! On with the fic!  
CheeseMaster: Whatya mean YOUR muse?!!  
ChibiMizu: Nufin'! ^_^()  
CheeseMaster: Rrrrriiight... You're DEFINITELY losin' it...  
ChibiMizu: Losin'? Lost you mean! Also to the people who don't know, I wrote this after watching 'Rose Red by Stephen King' (which BTW, is a REALLY good creepy movie and i suggest watching it! ^^ [I don't own THAT either...]) and after downing glass after glass of hyped up LEMONADE! Yummy! Then listening to 'Nightmare' which is a Wei§ Kruez songie that I don't own but is REALLY CREEPY! So that's to warn all you out there, that this MAY be dangerous for you to read, NOT that I'm trying to discourage you or anything...  
Pairings are the same as last chappys: HowdyxDexter, HamtaroxOxnard, SandyxBijou  
one-sided StanxMaxwell, and LauraxKana!  
  
Extra Notes: Just thought I'd tell everyone and to reassure SabanDX that this WILL NOT and I repeat WILL NOT be a lemon! Or even lime! That would just... ruin it... completely nastiness... Nuf' from me! Read and review please!!  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Why do I have to look for him? I don't deserve this..." Howdy grumbled under his breath as he looked around for the missing Dexter. "DEXTER! Get back here! I don't wanna keep lookin' for ya!" Howdy called, hoping for a response.  
"This is like that one joke where-- oh look it's Dex. Gulp..." the semi-frightened Howdy stopped in his tracks and dove into the nearest bush. In front of him stood and very tall and very smiling person with pigtails and braided eartails! She was grinning so wide that Howdy thought her mouth was going to fall off. She knelt down, handing something in her hand to---  
"Dexter!" Howdy eyed the two in complete confusion, Dexter smiling not as widely as the girl who skipped off singing: 'The real folk blues! Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake...' (A/n- I dun own Cowboy Bebop or the song 'The Real Folk Blues'!!)  
"Dex?" a stunned Howdy asked, coming out from the bushes. Wide-eyed, Dexter stopped and hid the thing he received behind his back.  
"O-oh H-hello Howdy! What's wrong?" he smiled, trying not to panic.  
"Whatcha got there eh Dexter?" Howdy smirked, trying to see what Dexter held behind him.  
"N-nothing Howdy! It's nothing! Why are you way out here anyway?" Dexter muttered, trying to change the subject.  
"I should ask YOU the same question! Runnin' off without a word to us about where ya was goin''! You coulda gotten hurt!" Howdy complained, trying to make Dexter look like a bad ham.  
"I'm sorry Howdy. I shouldn't have done that. I really am sorry..." he plopped on the ground and hugged his little package tightly, sniffling every once in a while.  
"Eh, I didn't mean to sound so mean..." Howdy confessed, but not allowing himself to fall prey to the fact that he liked Dexter as a good friend, not enemies as most would think.  
"R-really? Do you mean that Howdy?" Dexter studdered, looking up and as he did, his glasses fell off his nose and dropped in front of Howdy's feet. Howdy kneeled down and took the glasses in his paw.  
"Ya know, you look better without your glasses." he smiled, gently placing the beige frames on the wide-eyed Ham-Ham. Dexter's jaw dropped as Howdy placed a pink paw on his cheek and grinned. "C'mon, we better get back to the others." Dexter fell out of his dreamy state as Howdy said these words and left him behind.  
Holding up the package in front of him, he inhaled deeply and smiled, "This stuff sure does the trick!" he quickly looked behind him towards the girl who had since long disappeared and gave her a silent 'thanks' just before he ran off after Howdy.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
*AN- Ok ok, this would be where normally I say 'TBC' but I dun wanna do that just because I want the first chapter to be sooo much longer than the proloug so...*  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Still stumped by Dexter's outrageous behavior earlier, Hamtaro sat at the table, next to Oxnard who was equally confused, trying to figure out the problem with their Ham-Ham friends and their humans.  
"Do you think that Dexter caught the same disease as Laura and Kana?" Oxnard interuped the thinking Hamtaro.  
"Could be! I wonder... is this disease or whatever it is, could be catching??!!" he worried, not wanting to have a disease that could make him laugh at Howdy's jokes. He shuddered at the thought.  
"I sure hope not! I don't want to be sick like Kana!"  
"Why not?"  
"Well," the hamster played with his sunflower and fidgeted. "She sang and danced around her room and kept saying 'I love her!' and it was VERY scary..." he sighed, blushing.  
"Wait! 'I love her'???!!! Are you sure Oxxy?"  
"Positive! It was very weird."  
"Oh, that MIGHT be the key! Laura did the same thing!"  
"That's kinda strange, considering that they're both female humans."  
"Oh yeah! I thought that Laura liked male humans!"  
"Same with Kana! I wonder what---" the duo's confusing conversation was abruptly interrupted as everybody else in the clubhouse quickly ran over to Stan.  
"What happened?" Hamtaro asked, pushing through the crowd.  
"He just all of a sudden his nose started bleeding!" Pashmina stated, pointing to the blushing Stan who was now trying to cover up the blood.  
"It's nothing Ham-dudes! Nothing at all!" he managed out wiping the blood from his nose on his arm, averting his gaze from Maxwell.  
"Here," the taller Ham-Ham smiled, handing over a small cloth to wipe up the mess.  
"Eheh... thanks Maxwell..." he took the cloth and managed a smile before turning away from him and wiping it up.  
"Well that was... different." Hamtaro said, returning with Oxnard to the table.  
"Uh oh! Do you think that Stan caught the disease??!!" Oxnard asked, moving slightly farther from Stan.  
"I dunno, but whatever it is, I don't want it!" Hamtaro moved too, both now on the other side of the room. "Now about Kana and Laura..."  
  
*With the girl Hams*  
  
"Oh that was THE funniest thing EVER!!!" Sandy laughed, holding her sides.  
"I do not see what is so funny about your brother bleeding from his nose!" Bijou frowned, confused as heck.  
"Oh Bijou! It's the power of hentai thoughts! If bad enough, you get a bloody nose! Hahahaa!!!" she laughed harder from t he dumfounded look on Bijou's face.  
"H-h-hentai????!!!!" she frowned more, glancing at the still blushing Stan who was moving away from Maxwell. "There is no way that--!" she then thought of the Stan that she knew. "Then again..." she chuckled, then started laughing along with Sandy.  
"What's so funny girls?" Maxwell asked coming over to them, making a nervous Stan move to the other side of the room near Oxnard and Hamtaro who in turn moved to the other side of the room. "Do you know what was wrong with Stan? Or Hamtaro and Oxnard for that matter?"  
"Well, not about Oxxy and Hamtaro but Stan..." they again started a round of merciless laughing.  
"Um... what about Stan? Is that the reason you're over here laughing your heads off?" Maxwell asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"The POWER of hentai thoughts!! AHAHAaaa!!!" Sandy managed out, rolling around on the ground.  
"Wh-what??!!!" Maxwell asked, falling to the ground on his butt.  
"Awe Maxwell! You heard her! When you think hentai thoughts, your nose bleeds!" Bijou piped in, breathing deep from lack of air while laughing.  
"Oh my, that's well..." Maxwell tried to think of something intelligent to say but the fact that Stan was over there with hentai thoughts erased all memory temporarily.  
"Heh, I wonder who about!" Sandy completely stopped laughing and thought about this.  
"I don't know... well..." Bijou joined in thinking leaving Maxwell stumped at this.  
"Oh my gosh..." the color drained from Sandy's face as she looked from Maxwell to Stan to Bijou.  
"Is that possible? But he knows that you... Oh my..." Bijou said, realizing that Stan was keeping his distance from Maxwell. In a matter of seconds, both Ham's glared daggers at Stan who was now pounding his head on the wall.  
"Who?" Maxwell asked, cocking his head to one side in question.  
"Well... we'll um... tell ya later, after we talk to Stan to make sure we're right..." Sandy, still glaring, stood up and headed over to Stan, with Bijou right behind her. Still stumped at this whole thing, he stood up and headed over to Hamtaro and Oxnard who were just a little ways away, thinking maybe they knew what was going on with Stan.  
  
To be continued...  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
ChibiMizu: NOW its the end of chapter 1!!  
CheeseMaster: Eh, you DO know it's not nice to confuse the readers...  
ChibiMizu: Yeah it is! Whatchu talkin' 'bout Willis?  
CheeseMaster: Eheh...  
ChibiMizu: Well, I think everybody out there gets the gist of where this is going... Review and inform me of stuff... ^.^() Buh-byes!! 


	3. Laura and Kana! WAHOO!

"Mysterious Disease."  
by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Hamtaro but bless the yaoi gods that FFN finally has a category for Hamtaro! ^^  
  
ChibiMizu: *gasps* I can't believe I'm already on chapter 2!! It's almost AMAZING!!!  
CheeseMaster: Not really, you're just in a writing mood!  
ChibiMizu: I'm only in a writing mood cuz SKOOL's starting soon and it helps take my mind off it! ^.~  
CheeseMaster: Rrrriight... I doubt it!  
ChibiMizu: You dare mock me??!! *dances in circles singing* Hamtaro! When we work together, its much better!  
CheeseMaster: Eh, that's kinda scary...  
ChibiMizu: Whatchu say Cheesey?  
CheeseMaster: Didn't I say BEFORE this fic started NOT to call me Cheesey??!!  
ChibiMizu: Did you? I don't recall THAT!  
CheeseMaster: No, you just block everything I say out!  
ChibiMizu: Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, did you say something?  
CheeseMaster: AAAHHHRRR!!!  
ChibiMizu: Woah! Don't need to flip out there man! Geez... Well, all the warnings and pairings are in the previous chapters so I wont list them now... REVIEW please! ^^  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/We're going with Laura & Kana for a change!!! */*/*/*/*/*  
  
/thoughts/  
  
Kana dazed dreamily out the window, breathing deeply every once in awhile.  
"Kana? What would be outside that is more important than your school work?!" Mr. Yoshi (AN- ACK! What the heck's his name??!!) said, slapping a ruler on her desk. Blushing madly and slumping in her seat, Kana was embarrassed further as a round of snickers and chuckles went through out the class.  
"N-nothing, sir." she studdered.  
"Well let's keep attention to our school work shall we?"  
"Y-yes sir..." she whispered, sitting back up and looking at the notes she had neglected to take which were on the board.  
"Here!" across from her, her secret love handed her a piece of paper. "I noticed you were daydreaming, so I wrote you the notes." she smiled a sweet smile before Kana took the paper and smiled weakly.  
"Thanks Laura!"  
"No problem!" Laura smiled once more and returned to listening to the teacher drone on. Sighing faintly as more notes were added on the board, making Kana start taking her own notes. /The writings so neat, I can't match it./ she thought, trying hard to match the neat Japanese writing. /I give up.../ she frowned at her's compared to Laura's. /Most of the time, mine's as neat as her's but lately.../ she stopped as Mr. Yoshi gave her a glare that said 'you had better be taking these notes or else'. Wincing, Kana started taking the rest of the notes, waiting for the bell to ring and have class be over...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/After class with Laura*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The brunette stuffed her notebook and pencil holder into her bag and zipped it up, preparing to sling in on her shoulder and head out of school.  
"Hey Laura!" a voice called from behind her, causing her to drop her bag.   
"Eck!" she mumbled, grabbing for her bag but as she did, a hand brushed against her's and she blushed madly.  
"Sorry 'bout that." Kana frowned as she handed Laura her bag.  
"Oh, it's ok. No harm done." she smiled, waiting for the blush to vanish.  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for the notes. I probably would have gotten into more trouble if I hadn't." Kana bowed slightly, letting her eyes trail down then up Laura's body, making her squirm in wanting, knowing she couldn't have it.  
"No problem. My pleasure!" Laura grinned, putting her bag on her back. "You want to walk home with me?"  
"Oh sure!" Kana said delightfully, blushing faintly.  
"You know what's kinda funny?"  
"What is?"  
"How much both of us blush! It's almost eerie!" Laura commented, shuddering and heading out the door of the room.  
"Heh, yeah, right..." Kana stated before heading after Laura.  
The two female hamster owners walked home in an uncomfortable silence, side by side, neither thinking of one good thing to say. Suddenly before they reached Kana's home, she turned to the other and burst out "I have to tell you something!" then they each laughed insanely, worried at what the other was about to say.  
"You can go first!" Laura smiled, urging her to continue.  
"Oh no, you had better!"  
"But I said first!"  
"So?!"  
"Ok fine, I can settle this! We each write down what we were going to say and then we give it to the other ok?"  
"Sounds good!" Kana nodded in agreement as they both pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Each scribbled down a few sentences and folded them up. Breathing deeply, they each handed it to the other and waited a minute before scrambling to open them. Each read quickly what the other had wrote and very slowly, they each looked up and looked in the other's eyes.  
"Is it true?!" they both said in unison, weakly. Another moment passed and slowly, and I mean agonizingly slowly, they leaned in and kissed tenderly, being each of their first kiss. They backed away and smiled, licking their lips lightly and smiling again.  
"Oh Kana, I love you..." Laura hugged the glasses wearing girl in a warm hug.  
"I love you too Laura..." Kana invited Laura into her arms and her heart and returned the loving embrace.  
  
To Be CONTINUED!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
ChibiMizu: Gomen! Gomen ne cuz of the shortness! I said before I wanted all the chappys to be ABNORMALLY long like in a onesie! But this one doesn't count cuz I ran outta idea's in the wrong time and besides, I thought that was a GOOD place to end it doncha think? Eh... I thought not...  
CheeseMaster:You DO know you talk WAY too much and the readers get bored before htey even START the actual fic!?  
ChibiMizu: Awe, but they think I'm funny right?! *gets a bunch of blank stares* OOok, maybe from now on, I'll try to shut up a little sooner K?  
CheeseMaster: Sounds like a good plan to me! ^.~  
ChibiMizu: Ack! I ALMOST forgot! I'd just like to thank my reviewers, you're all soooo nice to give me 'i want more' kinda stuff! And not ONE flame yet!   
CheeseMaster: You know, as soon as u say that you'll get like millions of flames.  
ChibiMizu: Yea yea I know, but that also means people read it, or at least PART of it, so its ok! As long as nobody swears at me... it makes me VERY upset! *pulls out bazooka*  
CheeseMaster: And WHERE do you get all these weapons of destruction?!  
ChibiMizu: Um... SPANDEX SPACE! *inside joke...*  
CheeseMaster: Rrright...  
ChibiMizu: Keep up the happy reviews! *hands out lint to all the reviewers* That's your prize for this chapter! ^^ Maybe sumthing better if u review the THIRD chapter! ^.~()  
  
The chapter is dedicated to Yuri Fanboy cuz he was the one who read my mind about doing a LauraxKana chappy! *grins evily* and by the look of his name, I no why! ^^ Just joshin' ya! BUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! 


	4. NOSEBLEED! Hehehe

"Mysterious Disease 3"  
by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: As you may have noticed before, I don't own Hamtaro, only in my dreams. @_@  
  
ChibiMizu: If you read chapter 2 of 'Introducing CheeseMaster' then you would know that CheeseMaster, sadly (NOT), is in the hospital! So I'm on the search for a different muse for the time being! Audition time!! Please state your name and what show your from!  
Kero: I'm Kero from CardCaptors!  
ChibiMizu: Hehehe... he's cute ne?  
Kero: CUTE?!!  
ChibiMizu: Awe, don't deny it! Your KAWAII!!!  
Kero: That's IT! My MANAGER's gonna hear about THIS!  
ChibiMizu: What's he gonna so? Sue me for calling you cute? Take me to court, your side fails, I win, then I sue you for every cent you got for taking up my time, I win and you end up being my muse cuz thatÕs all the work you can find! SO HA!  
Kero: Poo...  
ChibiMizu: I thought so! ^^ You'll do for now! ^^ But you're gone next time!   
Kero: HHEEEYYY!!!  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
"We have no idea what's wrong with Stan." Hamtaro shrugged, leaning away from Maxwell. "We just don't want the disease!"  
"Disease?" Maxwell asked, glancing nervously over at Stan.  
"We think there's a DISEASE going around cuz Kana and Laura have been acting the same way as Dexter and Stan so..." Oxnard explained. "You don't have the disease so you?"  
"I sure hope not! I think I'll stick with YOU guys for a little bit." Maxwell sat down with them, still confused about what Sandy said about her brother and Bijou about Sandy liking him then... it was all so confusing for the usually knowing Maxwell.  
"You look confused Maxwell. Something wrong?" Boss came up to the trio, carrying his shovel.  
"No, nothing wrong. I'm just confused about Dexter and now Stan." he stated, rubbing his eyes and opening his book.  
"Oh ok. I thought I'd never see the day when bookworm Maxwell was confused about something!" Boss grinned before heading off in the direction of Stan who was starting to make a dent in the wall.  
"I give up thinking..." Hamtaro sighed, leaning back against the wall, along with Oxnard.  
"Want half of my sunflower seed?" Oxnard asked holding a piece out.  
"Sure-- um... Oxnard? Are you okay?" Hamtaro asked nervously, noticing the starry eyed Oxnard was now offering his beloved sunflower to him.  
"I'm perfect Hamtaro. Why'd you ask?" Oxnard smiled, leaning in to--  
"AACK! Run Maxwell! Oxnard has the disease!!" Hamtaro dashed up, bounding across the room. Turning slowly, Maxwell came face to face with a glossy-eyed Oxnard.  
"That Hamtaro is sure something, isn't he Maxwell?" he said, getting up and following Hamtaro across the room, which in turn caused Hamtaro to run back across.  
"What is going on? I'm even MORE confused..." Maxwell frowned, getting up. He didn't like being clueless. As Oxnard ran past, chasing a terrified Hamtaro around the room, Maxwell looked around the room and quickly spotted Stan who was now hitting his head on Cappy's pan.  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+While this was going on...*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
"Is it true Stan??!!"   
"Woah... the rooms going 'round, whew..." Stan stopped hitting his head on the wall and looked at Bijou and Sandy who stood behind him. "Is what true sis?" he asked as he regained his composition.  
"That you like him!" Sandy pointed across the room to the three Ham-Hams in the corner.  
"Which one?" he asked, blinking a couple of times, still trying to wearoff the pounding in his head.  
"Maxwell! You were thinking naughty of him weren't you?!" Bijou asked harshly. That made Stan stop everything and stare blankly at the two Ham-girls.  
"M-Maxwell?" he asked, licking his now dry lips.  
"That's what she said! Now is it true??!! You WERE thinking hentai thoughts about Maxwell weren't you??!!" Sandy scolded, growling faintly.  
"Perhaps..." Stan blushed, turning around and starting to hit his head again.  
"Please stop that Stan!" Bijou said, placing a paw on his shoulder.  
"Ok, ok... you got me! I WAS thinking hentai thoughts! Leave me alone..." he sighed, sliding down the wall to the floor.  
"Oh Stan, you should've told me!" Sandy knelt down beside her older brother wiping a tear from his eye.  
"See, I would've but I knew that you like him and he liked you and I had absolutely NO chance of..." he stopped, noticing that Bijou was laughing. "What?!"  
"Oh I just think it's funny how both twins like Maxwell! It's kind of strange ne?" Bijou stopped but smiled widely, causing Sandy to join in the happy.  
"Yeah yeah, very funny..." Stan smirked.  
"Well Stan, I think you should go for it!"  
"Sandy? Is that you? The Sandy I know would NEVER give up Maxwell for anyone, let alone her now gay older brother!" Stan flipped, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ya see there Stan, I think you and him would be cuter together anyway and since our relationship hasn't been going so well, I decided that I actually liked someone else! So go for it!"  
"OOoo! You like someone else?! Who who?!! Stan perked up, as Sandy whispered in his ear who. "Oh really?! Hey, that's pretty cool! Go get em sis!" he winked.  
"Thanks, I might just do that..." she smiled with approval as Stan stood back up and started hitting his head into the wall again.   
"It's pretty fun! So addicting!" he laughed, pausing from the pain to his head and 'thumbs up'ed Sandy before returning to it. Sandy and Bijou both laughed weakly as they headed back towards they're corner.  
"Would you STOP that?!" a very angry and very scary Boss came up from behind the slamming Stan. Stopping briefly, he turned and grinned.  
"Nope! I'm havin' fun!"  
"Well go have 'fun' somewhere else! You're leaving a dent! AND NOT IN MY WALL!!!" Boss yelled, pointing away from the wall.  
"Fine Boss-man! Dude what a party pooper!" he grumbled, looking around for something to hit his head on. "Hey Cappy..." he smirked before heading off towards Cappy's large red pan.  
"What a trouble maker..."  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+With Howdy and Dexter! (long time no see!!)*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
"Oh hurry up Dex!" Howdy grumbled, noticing that they were farther from the clubhouse than they thought.  
"Sorry Howdy!" Dexter called from behind Howdy who had stopped and turned around and in all his hurry to catch up, he hadn't noticed that Howdy had stopped and ran head on into him. The two hamsters stared at each other, Dexter on top of Howdy, the package out of sight. They stayed like that as the minutes passed, Howdy started to feel weird.  
"Um... Dex?"  
"Yeah? You want me to move?" Dexter sighed, knowing this feeling couldn't last for long.  
"Um, no, you don't have to if you don't want..." Howdy quickly smiled as he kissed Dexter lightly on the lips. Shocked and totally unprepared for this to happen, Dexter jumped off and sat looking at Howdy.  
"Eh, sorry..." Howdy blushed madly, looking away from Dexter's shocked face. "We'd better hurry and get---" he was abruptly interuped as Dexter kissed him passionately. The two broke their kiss and stared at each other, smiling in love.  
"Howdy, I love you..." Dexter said, blushing deeper than Howdy had just a little bit ago.  
"I- I love you too..." Howdy smiled, caressing Dexter's face lightly,tilting his jaw a little and dove in for another kiss.  
Luckily the two or the rest of the club house hadn't noticed that Pashmina had left and was now watching the two kiss in a love that she thought would be hers one day but was now lost forever in a love she had hoped for so badly. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as he left the two alone in the light that was fading...  
  
To be continued...   
*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
ChibiMizu: *sniffles* Even though Pashmina isn't my favorite Ham-Ham, I shouldn't have done that too her... Now I feel REALLY bad...  
Kero: While she wallows in self pity about what she herself wrote, I'm supposed to say that ChibiMizu doesn't own Cardcaptors which I came from. She just didn't want to get sued for that minor thing...  
ChibiMizu: Oh I know!!  
Kero: What?  
ChibiMizu: I will add another pairing just so I'm not mean to poor Pashmina...0  
Kero: Which would be?  
ChibiMizu: I kinda hate to do this but... *winces* PenelopexPashmina! But I'm gonna make it so it's not icky! I have an IDEA! *gasps*  
Kero: Sure ya do...  
ChibiMizu: I do I do I do oo!  
Kero: Great! She doesn't own Kenan and Kel from where that quote came from... so...  
ChibiMizu: That's IT! Ending! Now!  
Kero: Good bye and wish me luck with her in court...  
ChibiMizu: You're STILL suing me??!!! AAUUUGGHH!! T.T;; You will PAY!! Literally! Oh and BTW, this fic was written from 8:30pm to 10:45 pm so be happy that I actually wrote it in a matter of hours! Even though my wrists are in 'cramp mode' I'm proud to say that I started and finished a fic chapter in ONE DAY! Let alone a couple hours! See what my dad wanting to watch football did to me??!! Well, adios! ^^;;  
Kero: You're goin' to COURT!!!  
ChibiMizu: I AM NOT!!!  
Kero: Are too!!!  
  
O.o() Let's say that Kero wont be a muse for me in the future even thought I won in court!  
  
ChibiMizu: As if I FORGOT!! *hands out little pieces of paper witrh smiley stickers on them* Toldcha it'd be a better prize!!! 


	5. Kiss kiss!

"Mysterious Disease."  
by: ChibiMizu!  
  
Disclaimer: As if you actually read this! I dun own HAMTARO! I love it to bitty bits tho! ^^  
ChibiMizu: Just because I talk TOO much in the beginningy thing, I'm not talking now! No way! Not happening! BAI BAI!!!  
  
Oh, and to inform u, sumthing changes in the pairings! Shh, it's a secret!  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ at the Ham-Ham clubhouse! *-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/  
  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"EEK!" Stan practically flew up in the air as Maxwell tapped his shoulder. Blushing madly, Stan 'gulped' and frowned. In a matter of seconds, the pan and Cappy were gone.  
"N-no reason..." Stan patted his face to try and make the blush fade.  
"What was it that Sandy and Bijou came over to tell you? I was talking to Bijou and Sandy and they kind of confused me."  
"Eh, nothing Ham-dude! Nothing!"  
"But I specifically remember Sandy saying something about 'hentai thoughts'?" Maxwell raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"She WHAT?!"  
"Well she said that you get a nosebleed when you think nasty thoughts?" he asked more than told, trading his book to the other hand.  
"Oh? And what else did she say 'bout me?" becoming nervous, Stan looked around unnervingly for Cappy or a wall. He needed to block it all out for a second.  
"Well, she said a bunch of things about her liking me then you liking... it all came out so fast. Can you fill me in?" Stan chewed his lip nervously, looking for a way out of this conversation.  
"Eek..." he whispered.  
"Stan? Who were you thinking about?"  
"Well, I, um, was, er..." he stopped, looking around for Sandy to help him on this one. Suddenly seeing her, her motioned for her to come over. Following her was Bijou.  
"What's up bro?" Sandy said smoothly, grinning evily at the blush on Stan's face. "You're not going to have another nosebleed are you?" she laughed, looking from a clueless Maxwell to a squirming Stan.  
"Oh stop!" Stan argued, motioning for Maxwell to ask Sandy the question.  
"Sandy? Can YOU tell me who he was thinking about? He WONT tell me!" Laughing insanely, along with Bijou, Sandy shook her head in a 'no'.  
"Nope! Stan has to tell ya! Come on Stan! You better hurry! Maybe somebody else might take them!"  
"N-no! Bijou?"  
"Sorry Stan, I have to follow Sandy on this one!" Bijou laughed and the two girl-hams left chuckling to one another.  
"Please Maxwell? Do I HAVE to tell you?" Stan pleaded, half of him wanting to tell him but half scared to death to.  
"I would you too... but, maybe this will change your mind!" Maxwell then dropped his book and smiled.  
"Wha--" and you wouldn't think it could happen, but Stan's eyes grew about the size of Texas as Maxwell leaned in and kissed him. Overjoyed, Stan kissed back, happily hugging the taller Ham as the kiss ended.  
"Now, who was it that you were thinking of?" Maxwell smirked, knowing full well.  
"You..." Stand finally confessed, snuggling into Maxwell's warm fur. "I love you Maxwell..."  
"I love you too Stan. I love you too..."  
  
=/=/=AN- Gawd! *dies from fluff and sap overload* Now we're going to Hamtaro! =/=/=/  
  
Gasping for breath, Hamtaro gazed around the clubhouse for a better way to escape the persueing Oxnard.  
"Boss! Save me!" he squeaked, dashing away from Oxnard toward Boss who was trying to mend the wall.  
"Save you from what?" Boss asked, turning just in time to have Hamtaro run behind him and Oxnard stop a few centimeters from him. "What's going on you two?"   
"He's got the disease Boss!" Hamtaro panicked as Oxnard looked around Boss. trying to reach Hamtaro.  
"Disease? What disease?" Boss asked, now confused at Oxnard's actions.  
"The disease Dexter had then probably gave to Stan! Now Oxnard has it and is scaring me out of my fur!" he jumped as he felt Oxnard skooch up next to him behind Boss.  
"Awe c'mon Hamtaro!" Oxnard begged, just before Boss grabbed both of them by the scruff of the neck and looked from one to the other.  
"Now it sounds to me that either there really IS a disease or you guys had a fight! Why don't you kiss and make up and go on your merry little ways okay?"  
"Kiss?!"  
"Kiss! Okay Boss! Hamtarooo..."  
"Augh! It's a figure of speech. Don't really kiss!" Boss scrunched up his face and growled as he let go of the two Ham's both blushing furiously.  
"Hay Hamtaro!" a voice called from over across the room.  
"One second Pashmina! Bye-Q Boss and Oxnard!" Hamtaro was relieved to be interrupted and ran over to the waving Pashmina.  
"Drat it..." Oxnard snapped his fingers and sighed, slouching over and heading to a corner somewhere.  
"I don't care what's going on with all these Ham-Ham's, as long as they don't destroy each other OR my property..."  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% Just ONE more scene! With Bijou and Sandy! $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"That is pretty amusing how your brother and Maxwell hooked up!" Bijou chuckled, watching Maxwell and Stan kiss from the other side of the room.  
"Yeah, it is REALLY funny! Oh, man, HOW did I know this would happen! Haha!" she mused to herself as her and Bijou watched the cute make-out scene.  
"Hey wait a second!" Bijou perked up, looking over to Sandy.  
"What is it? Something wrong?" Sandy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sort of! I want to know!"  
"Know what?"  
"Who?"  
"Who who?"  
"Don't play stupid Sandy! You know 'who' I'm talking about! Who do you like that isn't Maxwell?!" Bijou frowned at the surprised look on Sandy's face.  
"Um... well I--"   
"Oh! You're just as bad as Stan! Tell me please?" and with one more questioning look, her pleading came through and took the form of puppy dog eyes.  
"Well..." she paused, looking out of the corner of her eye at everyone else. Luckily they seemed to be all preoccupied to notice her and Bijou.  
"...?" Bijou got in Sandy's face and pointed a paw at her. "WHO?!" shrugging, Sandy sighed and gave in, kissing the already so close Bijou. Stunned, Bijou flew back from the kiss, unaware of what she was telling her.  
"You..." Sandy looked away, half happy to get it off her chest and half crushed by the look of 'what the heck' on Bijou's face.  
"S-sandy, I never..." Bijou's eye's softened slightly and she reached over and took Sandy's face in her pink paw. Looking deep inside Sandy's soul, Bijou could tell that she was serious and she smiled. Bijou kissed her on the cheek causing Sandy to go wide-eyed and stare blankly at the white hamster.  
"Bijou?" she asked, confused by Bijou's kiss.  
"I guess I love you too Sandy..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+=/*-+  
  
ChibiMizu: Another one bites the dust! BUAHAHAAA!! Also, no new muse for this time, just me being the talkative lazy butt that I am... Sorry folks, no funniness this time! *holds up a chart* See, this is the ratio thingy that explains why every relationship ends up the same way in ALL my fics! There REALLY is NO point to them! So JUST BECAUSE I never did this before, to PROVE that relationships don't always go the way you want them to, I'm gonna turn this (MAYBE) into a death fic! MUAHAHAAAA!!  
My Mind: You don't REALLY wanna kill a Ham-Ham do you?  
ChibiMizu: AAHH!!! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN OR THE THING I JUST CALL A BRAIN CUZ I DON'T REALLY HAVE ONE!!! LEAVE ME, BEAST OF IMMORTALITY!!!  
My Mind: What the heck? Don't scream geez!  
ChibiMizu: Well, who said it was gonna be a Ham-Ham n e ways??!! Hehe *chuckles insanely*  
My Mind: You're gonna kill Laura or Kana??!!  
ChibiMizu: Now, I DIDN'T say THAT either!! It'll be a COMPLETE SHOCKER!!!! Woah...  
My MInd: I doubt that...  
ChibiMizu: See, this would be the part where I swear my head off! So here I go! Why you little ba---  
  
Sorry, I couldn't do without a semi-muse! ^^;; 


End file.
